A tale
by Nafelo
Summary: This story happens after the fight between Kaneki and Tsukiyama. This is a Shuuneki story and I still am not sure where to go with it :) WARNING! boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

**HII everyone, so this is my first fanfiction from Tokyo Ghoul in which I pair Tsukiyama Shuu and Kaneki ken. I'm rating it as T and it's BOYxBOY so if you don't like that please don't read and just go back. I do NOT own Tokyo Ghoul and its characters.**

 **BYEE~~**

Kaneki POV

I just got to meet Tsukiyama Shuu and returned from my adventure there, if you can call it that. Well you know… I'm all better now so no worries. I'm working at Anteiku now and everything seems to be fine, except for the fact that Tsukiyama keeps barging in all the time and starts talking half Japanese and half French. I mostly ignore him and Touka-san mostly takes his orders, which I deeply appreciate because I have to admit that I am a bit scared of him.

Today he also paid a visit to the café, but unfortunately Touka-san took the day of to study for het finals, so I had no other choice as to take his orders.

"Hello, w-were you able to make a choice Tsukiyama-san?" I tried to look confident, but that apparently wasn't going to happen that day.

"Ah bonjour Ka-ne-ki-kun~, je voudrais un café s'il vous plaît." Of course I didn't understand what he was saying and gave him a confused look and he also didn't seem to translate it for me. I was lucky that Koma-san walked past and made clear that he just wanted a cup of coffee.

He started talking a lot more French the past weeks because Touka had also complained about not understanding that ghoul. I was ready preparing his coffee and returned to his table and put everything on it, as I turned around to go to the next customer, he grabbed my hand forcefully and looked straight into my eyes.

"Kaneki-kun, why don't you sit with me for a moment? I want to chat a little, mon chérie."

My heart started racing out of fear when he said those words. It hasn't been too long since he kidnapped Kimi-san, almost killed Nishiki-san and fought Touka-san, so I tried to unfast myself from his grip but he just wouldn't let me.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, I won't do anything, I promise."

I looked at him and relaxed a little. I closed my eyes for a second to think about his offer .

"I will talk with you but I'm at work now until 1 PM, so maybe after I'm done." He smiled a little at my response.

"Excellent. I will meet you at the library at 2 'o clock, petite fleur." He let go of my hand and took a sip of his drink. I returned to the bar to help Yoshimura-san. I noticed that he had been looking closely to our conversation.

" Are you alright Kaneki? I heard you are going to meet with him later, which I have no problem with but you have to be careful." He looked at me with a concerned look, but he also gave me his friendly smile.

This was going to be a strange day and I never knew what were the consequences of this meeting.

 **Okaaay, so first chapter is done, I hope I can update soon**

 **If you notice any mistakes I made, please let me know.**

 **(** **⁰** **⁰** **)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! So here I am once again, with a new chapter of my Shuuneki FF :3, hope you'll like it!**

Kaneki POV

My shift had just ended, which meant that I have to leave for the library and meet Tsukiyama there. Yomo said he would drive me to be sure that I arrived safe. As always, the drive was very silent and when I asked something he never responded.

"We're here." I woke up from my daydream, said a silent thanks and stepped out of the car. Tsukiyama was already waiting in front of the library. He looked calm and had his eyes closed.

"U-uhm, Tsukiyama-san?" He slowly opened his eyes and showed me a soft smile?

"Ah, bonjour Kaneki-kun, you're right on time, let's go inside." He grabbed my hand and we went inside together. I didn't expect that he would hold my hand and I was a little shocked at first but soon it felt a little comfortable. He lead us to the section where all the Takatsuki books were stored.

"You like these books, don't you kaneki-kun? I figured we could read them together." He said with a gentle expression on his face which kind of creeped me out but also felt warm at the same time.

"S-sure." I stuttered. He looked straight into my eyes and we were staring at each other for almost 5 minutes before he looked away and began searching for a book to read. I felt weird because of his behaviour but I decided not to mind it and also start looking for a book and ended up with one I already read.

We walked to a table and started reading in silence. I was immediately fascinated by the book and my mind was blank as I read the words and sentences. After a while I noticed Tsukiyama had stopped reading and was staring at me.

"T-tsukiyama-san, is everything alright?" I looked up to him but the book still covered my mouth and nose, so he could only see my eyes.

"Oui, everything is quite alright, Kaneki-kun. I was just thinking about how good you look, mon amour." He said with a purr in his voice. I blushed when he said those words, but he couldn't see it because I was still holding the book.

"O-ok." It sounded like he was flirting with me but I quickly diverted my eyes from him and looked at my book pretending to be reading.

"You don't have to be so timid, I won't hurt you."

"Well, t-the last time y-you wanted to eat m-me so-"

"That was two weeks ago, I promise I am a changed man." He said with a gentle soft voice. He did look different than the last time I saw him, but that didn't mean I could trust him, although his voice had a concerning tone to it.

A couple hours went by and it was already 7 'o clock, which meant the library would be closing anytime now, so I put my book back and went back to the table where Tsukiyama-san was still reading.

"Tsukiyama-san, the library is about to close for today." He didn't respond, so I repeated myself and put my hand on his shoulder. He suddenly jolted up and looked at me

"Are you alright tsukiyama-san?" He really looked concerned about something .

"Je me sens un peu malade, mais ça-va." He responded as he held my hand and wanted to exit the library but I took my hand out of his grip.

"Kaneki-kun?" He looked a little shocked because of what I did.

"Is there something the matter Kaneki-kun?" I looked at the ground not sure what to say.

"You seemed very distracted today and you don't look ok at all, and there's also the fact that you keep talking French and I don't get what you're saying. Something is bothering you, and I don't know why I even care about that." There, I said it.

This made him look even more shocked because I'm sure he didn't expect me to say all of this to him.

"I've lost my appetite." He looked at me with glazy eyes and a sad look.

"Ever since that thing in the church happened, I lost my desire to eat my delicious food and I'm losing the name 'Gourmet' little by little because of my lack for appetite. Nothing satisfies me anymore, the last time I organized a meal and was watching how the victim got beaten and killed, I didn't enjoy it at all. But when I saw you today, my appetite came back a little and I could feel the Harmony !"

He said all this in a real dramatic voice and was moving his arms around when he was talking. I felt a little disturbed at his words and backed away a little.

"And to top it all, I now scared you away and will never get a chance to taste you." He looked really creepy now, but I also saw a single tear rolling out of his left eye. I didn't know how to feel about him anymore. Should I feel sympathy or should I feel disgust?

"Do you want to taste me that bad?" I asked without even thinking about it?

"Oh Kaneki-kun you have no idea how badly I desire you."

"Well, maybe you can bite me in my shoulder but you have to promise not to take too much and when I ask you to stop you need to stop ok?" I looked up to him, not sure why I said that but I don't see what could go wrong because I had also allowed Touka to bite me and I'm still here.

"I agree, but we won't do it here. Follow me." He grabbed my hand again and lead me out of the library. It was already dark outside and it was getting a little cold because I could see my breath. After a couple of minutes Tsukiyama-san stopped and now we were standing in a dimly lit abandoned street.

I slowly took my jacket off and pulled my t-shirt off my shoulder so he could put his teeth into my flesh.

He came closer and closer and planted a soft kiss on my shoulder before biting it softly. I felt something warm streaming down from my shoulder to my chest and I assumed it was blood. Tsukiyama-san bit a little harder and wrapped his arms around my waste. I felt a little pain at first but it soon faded a little.

I started to feel a little dizzy and put my hands on his chest and pushed a little so he would stop. He released his teeth and lift his face up. He still had a little blood on his chin and I lifted my hand to wipe it off his face. The wound in my shoulder didn't look bad at all and already stopped bleeding a little.

"Merci Kaneki-kun. I greatly appreciate it that you let me do this but it is getting quite late. I shall walk to your home with you." He grabbed my hand again and it felt rather warm and they fit mine perfectly.

We started walking towards my house.

I didn't feel cold anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, It's been awhile because my computer broke and then I had no interest and so on. I don't really know where I want to go with this story, but I hope you like it :3**

Kaneki POV

I haven't seen Tsukiyama-san since we went to the library. He hasn't visited Anteiku either. I felt kind of strange after what happened there but I try not to think about it anymore. I feel like I made a mistake, but at the same time it didn't. I was working today but there weren't any guests except for Hide and a man who comes in regularly, but he isn't a ghoul. Yoshimura-san says I need to be careful around him although he doesn't think he's dove. One thing that did change though is the fact that Touka has grown more and more distant toward me.

"Kaneki-kun, could you please take care of the dishes for me? I need to go somewhere." Koma-san asked me.

"Yeah sure." I answer briefly and went over to do the dishes.

After doing the dishes I was about to tell Yoshimura-san goodbye because my shift ended. I walked over to the door when another visited.

"Welcome" I said and bowed a little. As I looked up I saw that the customer was Tsukiyama-san. He didn't say anything and went to sit down at one of the tables. I decided not to pay too much attention to him and went on with going to Yoshimura-san.

I was ready to leave the café and went down the stairs where Hide was waiting for me. He wanted to go see a movie with me because it had been some time since we did something together. I said it was ok because I had nothing to do anyway.

Walking in the middle of the night in these dimly lit streets is really calming. The movie had ended and I was on my way home. I didn't feel at ease because I had the feeling something was behind me, but when I turned nothing was there. It seems that I'm getting paranoid. I released a sigh and continued my walk and made it home safely. I was about to enter my keys when a hand suddenly grabbed mine. I looked up straight into bright purple eyes filled with craziness and lust.

"T-Tsukiyama-san…"

"Bonne soir Kaneki-kun." We looked in each other's eyes for a while.

"You didn't really give me any attention when I entered the shop, which hurt me ka-ne-ki-kun~" he didn't even blink one time.

"So I thought maybe I should go to you if you didn't come to me, which is exactly what I did." He waited before he said something again.

"Why didn't you come for me?" his lips formed a small grin.

"I-I didn't, no, it uhm…" I stuttered. What would I say? I didn't know he wanted to see me.

"I'm waiting." He looked more serious now.

"I didn't know you wanted me to come to you." I said really fast. Tsukiyama-san sighed and was still holding my hand.

"Why wouldn't I want to see you after last time?" His eyes now turned really dark and were filled with craziness. I didn't like this. I didn't like this at all. He was creeping me out. His face came closer to mine, he stopped coming closer when the tips of our noses almost met each other.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you after I had a taste of your blood, kaneki-kun, you make me insane." And with those words he closed the distance between us with his lips.

 **Okay that's it for now, I hope you liked it because I just wrote what came to me in the moment. It might take a while before I upload again because I'm going to be busy with school.**

 **Byebye! :3**


End file.
